


Team Scorpion on the Titanic

by happytheengineer



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytheengineer/pseuds/happytheengineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scorpion was on the exact replica of the Titanic? Would a tragedy happen like in the early 1900s? Mostly Quintis, but with bits of Waige and Melvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titanic II

It was a warm, sunny day in Los Angeles; Team Scorpion was relaxing on the rooftop of their headquarters, which was a garage. Since the weather was nice, Walter O'Brien let his team chill out. Toby was probably telling stupid jokes to Happy, and Paige was just acting like any mom with a day off. Cabe was down with Homeland and Walter just sat in a chair and watched everyone. Usually in LA, summers were hot and humid, but not today. It was just warm enough to not need a jacket, yet cool enough without sweating. Sylvester sat in the shade next to Walter, terrified of getting sunburned. 

"Hey Walter, we should do this more often!" Paige called from her lounging chair. She was fashioning a pair of sunglasses.

"It's inefficient to take breaks from your job because of nice weather," Walter replied nonchalantly, as usual. Paige laughed and sipped her lemonade.

"You couldn't be more prepared, Dineen," Toby joked as he put his arms behind his head, with his hat on of course.

"It's to bad Ralph has to be inside, though." Paige sighed. "He could be enjoying the beautiful outdoors!" 

Sly jerked up from his position. "But imagine that sunburn!" He shuddered. "Do you know how many diseases a person can get from a small sunburn?" He started running calculations.

"None of us care," Happy said quietly. Sly sank back into his chair. 

Paige glared at the engineer. "Happy!"

Happy shrugged, "What? We don't."

"What's up with you today?" Toby asked the woman whom he adored. "You're snapping at me then Paige and Sly." Then the squeaky door opens and Cabe walks out. They all turn around and look at him. 

"For once, I'm here without a case," he announces. 

Sly exhales, "Then why are you here?"

"Cooper and other Homeland personnel have been discussing the cases you've solved and decided you guys need a break."

"We have breaks all the time," Toby said. 

"But they mean an actual break, like a vacation," Cabe explained.

"When?" Paige asked, sitting up more.

"Well, they found a luxury cruise ship that leaves tomorrow morning. And Ralph is coming too. Can you guys handle that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great. Meet here tomorrow morning at 5:00, make sure you bring a weeks worth of your things," Cabe informed and left.

"A luxury cruise?!" Toby exclaimed. 

Walter was typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing Walt?" Toby asked.

"Searching for all the luxury cruises that leave tomorrow morning," he replied. "And there's only one. The Titanic II: replica of the original."

Sylvester's eyes grew wide. "A replica of the ship that was supposed to be unsinkable but actually killed hundreds of people? I'm not going!"

"That only happened because of an iceberg," Happy said. "I highly doubt there will any around."

"Happy's right," Toby agreed.

"I'm always right."

"Why don't you guys go home and start packing your things?" Walter suggested.

"Good idea." Everyone said.


	2. Statistics and a Snap

So the next morning, just as Cabe said, the team met at the Garage. They staggered around like zombies because of the lack of sleep. Everyone held a cup of hot coffee, yes, even Ralph.

"When we get on the ship, we can sleep as long as we want to," Toby said with a wink to Happy. She glared at him. 

"Where's Cabe?" Sylvester says checking his watch. "It's already 20 after."

"Don't worry," Paige soothed. "He'll be here soon."

Coincidentally, Cabe came through the door. "You ready team?"

Everyone mumbled yes and followed him out. They loaded up the van.

"Um, guys? When I said hundreds of people died from the sinking, I was wrong. 1517 people died. 38% first class; 59% second class; 75% third class; 77% crew. And only 703 survived, mostly women and children," Sylvester worried.

"Sly, everything will be alright. It's the 21st century, there won't be any fatal flaws like the original," Paige calmed as the van pulled up to the dock.

Happy grunted. "Actually, the original didn't sink because of a fatal flaw. The rivets and other materials were tested with over 25,000 lbs. exerted on top of them. People believe it was Captain Smith's fault because he ignored the 7 iceberg warnings and sped through an ice field. Others say it was the crew member in charge of communicating with other ships. He didn't bring up all the warnings to the bridge."

"How do you know all that?" Paige asked amazed.

Happy shrugged. "I just do."

"We're here," Cabe announced. The group lumbered out of the vehicle and grabbed their luggage. Cabe handed them each a ticket. "When you are on board, go to the front." Everyone nodded and headed to the long line.

Happy weaved her way through the crowd of people loitering around the ship. Finally, she could see the rest of the team waiting anxiously.

"There you are!" Paige exclaimed.

"Here I am..." Happy replied nonchalantly.

"So we all are on vacation so you can, you know, all enjoy yourselves," Cabe announced with a smile. He turned to Toby. "Now you, no getting into mischief!" He glared at him.

"What?! Walter's here too! Why are you just directing it to me?!" Toby fired.

"Because you're a perv," Happy pointed out. Toby sighed but smiled. Everyone took that as the cue to start their vacation. 

"Hey, Walter, I saw there was some computer lab thing here. Do you want to come with me?" Ralph asked.

"Of course, buddy."

"Can I come too?" Sylvester asked. Walter and Ralph nodded in sync. The three of them walked off. 

"I'm going to my room," Toby said as he gathered both his and Happy's bags. (A/N: yes, they are sharing a room together)

Paige, Cabe, and Happy stood by the railing and watched the passing ships on the dock that was slowly falling back into the distance. The slight breeze rippled the illustrious blue water and the smell of seawater pleased one's nose. 

Ruining the moment, a loud snap was heard off the distance. A thick rope with a sharp shard of metal flew through the air, right toward the three of them. As an instinct, Cabe pushed his "daughters" against the wall and covered them with his body. The rope just barely missed them. 

Paige was panting heavily. "Thank you, Cabe."

"No problem."

"Ditto," Happy said. "I'm going up to my room." She turned around and left.

\---------------------------

As Happy passed along the hallway, the door of her and Toby's room swung open. 

"Happy! Are you alright?! I just heard about the rope that snapped!" 

"I'm fine, Doc."

"Thank goodness," Toby muttered. He then hugged her unexpectedly.

"I'm kind of tired right now," Happy said.

Toby nodded. "I can tell." He wrapped his arm around her and walked into their room. A queen size bed rested in the right corner of the room, a closet was on the left, and next to the closet was the bathroom, a nightstand was next to the bed. 

"Did you already unpack?" Happy asked.

"Yep."

She took off her boots as Toby slid into the bed. Happy followed after she took off her black leather jacket. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. They both fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Boiler Room

The smooth swaying of the Titanic II made Happy and Toby more comfortable about the cruise. Sure, they weren't at all like Sylvester, but the thought of being in the replica of the most tragic happening at the sea, frightened them. Toby had his arms wrapped around Happy, just in case the worst happened. Happy started waking up from the sunrise streaming in through the window. She wanted to say asleep in the safety of the annoying shrink's love, but the light was hurting her eyes. 

"Is the sun bothering you?" Toby asked.

"Kind of..."

The behaviorist got up from the bed, and in a few seconds, closed the blinds and climbed back under the covers. He kissed the top of her head and they both fell back to sleep.

\--------------------

Savory smells wafted through the suite and woke the sleepy mechanical engineer. 

"You're awake," Toby said. He was sitting at the end of the bed. "I got breakfast because I knew the second you woke up you would want food."

"Indeed you're right," she smiled and ate a crispy piece of maple bacon, letting the salty flavors with a touch of sweetness cover her tastebuds with delight.

They both sat in the bed and finished eating the rest of the food. When the two finished, they got ready and left their room. Hand in hand, Happy and Toby found their way to the deck. 

"What should we do, m'lady?" 

"Call me that again and you'll find me foot up your-"

Before Happy could finish, Toby interrupted. "Oh, I would like that...m'lady," and winked at the end. 

Happy was about to slap the perv but she was interrupted, again. 

"Hey, Happy," Paige greeted nervously; she saw her look of anger.

"What?!"

"How was last night?"

"Normal."

"-And cuddly!" Toby exclaimed, though he knew his death was coming.

"Stop saying those fluff words!" Happy yelled and stomped away into the crowd of passengers.

"I love you!" Toby called to her. "So, what's up with you? Did you have fun with Walter last night?"

"Ew, Toby!"

"You did have fun, then?"

Paige nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find Happy before she finds a hammer and hits the ship with it."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Toby smiled and retraced his beloved mechanic's footsteps. The two hard things about finding her are: 1) She's super short 2) When she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. After ten minutes of searching the deck by himself, he started calling the team. 

"Cabe, have you seen Happy?" No.

"Paige, have you seen Happy?" No.

"Sylvester, have you seen Happy?" No.

"Walter, have you seen Happy?" No.

"Ralph, have you seen Happy?" No.

Then he started asking random people.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a short beautiful woman with black hair? She's wearing combat boots, a black leather jacket-"

Then the man stopped him, "She went down to the boiler room."

Toby thanked the man and went on his search to find the boiler room. He found a map of the ship and located it, all the way down to the bottom. Wandering down the large quantity of stairs he passed men dressed in baggy clothes from the 20th century. Maybe Tiatnic II is also a reenactment. 

"Sir, you may not come through," a tall and buff dark-skinned man announced. 

"You don't understand, my girlfriend is inside there."

"Not possible, women aren't allowed down here. I suggest you head back up to the bar."

"I'm not drunk, sir. Some guy up deck told me she came down here."

"Please leave. Or do I have to call security?"

Toby sighed. "Fine, I'll go. Just send me a message to my room if you find her."

"What's your name sir?"

"Dr. Tobias M. Curtis." He briefly described Happy to him and headed back up to his room and waited. He called and texted Happy; there was never a reply. Something wasn't right, whatsoever. But he just didn't know what.

\--------------------

Happy passed through the boiler room; the men were casting her disgusting looks.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be down here. With all of this heavy machinery, it's not safe."

Happy glared at him, "I know more about this equipment then all of you combined!" 

"Miss, head back to your room, you've had enough to drink."

"I'm not drunk! Ask me something about anything in this room, and I'll tell you the right answer."

"Security, I've got a woman here interfering with our work......" The man described Happy's appearance. "Do you know a Dr. Tobias M. Curtis?"

Happy nodded.

A few seconds later, two officers cuffed her and brought her up to the suites. They got to her room, and one of the officials knocked on the door.

"Happy!" Toby excitedly cried. He tried to hug her but the other officer pushed him. 

"Touch him again-"

"Ma'am, you're in enough trouble already. I advise you to be quiet."

"What did she do?!"

"She was interfering with the work in the boiler room."

The strange men uncuffed Happy and warned her to never go back to the boilers.

Then they left.

"I was worried sick about you," Toby said as he hugged her tightly. 

"I'm fine, Doc," she replied.

"Why did you go down there?"

"One of the main reasons I came on this cruise was to see the boilers. The craftsmanship of the originals were amazing for that time, and hardly anyone in the world has seen them, let alone photographed them."

"That's what you wanted?" Toby was still hugging her.

"Yeah," her voice was muffled because her face was pressed against Toby.

"I'll find a way to get you down there."

"But you heard, I can't go down there."

"Have you forgotten our friend is one of the best hackers?"

\--------------------

At midnight, Toby and Happy were walking through the rows of the boilers, alone. Walter did his thing so they could go down. It took a lot of convincing, it was all worth it, though. The smile on Happy's face was everything to Toby. He wished she would do that a lot more often. Her eyes sparkled with excitement like a kid going to Disney Land for the first time. Happy was talking away about the engineering and craftsmanship of everything they passed by. Toby could not even understand a word. 

\--------------------

"Thank you," Happy whispered to Toby when before they fell asleep.

"For what?"

"Taking me down to the boilers because I really wanted to see them."

"You're welcome," Toby smiled.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me..."

"I'm glad I could that for you," he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Happy smiled and curled up next to him.


	4. April 14, 1912

The 2,292 passengers aboard RMS Titanic woke up to a quiet and calm day, they had no clue what would be happening that evening. Mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters lost their lives from an iceberg. They traveled 2,070 miles to the deaths of approximately 495 human beings. There had been five iceberg warnings received from the ship's communication room, which most Captain E. Smith ignored. In fact, when he received a call, he fastly said: "Shut up, I'm busy!"

11:35 pm-

Frederick Fleet, a lookout, noticed something ahead and rang the bell three times to alert the captain. Officer William Murdoch has the workers turn sharply to the left and reverse the engines as others close the watertight bulkheads. Five minutes later, the starboard of the ship scrapes across the iceberg. Captain Smith reports water in at least five of the compartments. 

12:00 am-

20 lifeboats are prepared, with space for more than 50% of passengers. Women and children board first. 15 minutes later, the captain sends out a distress signal, the Frankfurt and the Olympic are first to respond, but they turn out useless. Five minutes later at 12:20, the Carpathia receives the Titanic's call and starts its journey for three hours.

12:45 am-

Lifeboat number seven is placed in the water, it can hold a total of 65, but only has 27 on board. The rest drop to the water.

2:00 am-

Three lifeboats are left on the sinking ship, which were deemed collapsible. The bow has sunk and the stern is high above the surface. Captain Smith is last seen on the bridge.

2:18 am-

The lights go out on the Titanic and it splits in two. The water pressure causes the stern to go 2,000 feet away from the bow. Hundreds of people are in the water, freezing to death. 

3:30 am- 

The Carpathia arrives. Over a couple of hours, it picks up 705 survivors.

PASSENGERS SAVED:

1st Class:

Men: 33% (57 of 175)

Women: 97% (140 of 144)

Girls: 100% (1)

Boys: 100% (5)

2nd Class:

Men: 8% (14 of 168)

Women: 86% (80 of 93)

Girls: 100% (13)

Boys: 100% (11)

3rd Class:

Men: 16% (75 of 462)

Women: 46% (76 of 165)

Girls: 45% (14 of 31)

Boys: 27% (13 of 48)

Crew:

Men: 22% (192 of 862)

Women: 87% (20 of 23)


	5. I Promise

"Good morning passengers!" The PA system booms. "It's 5:30 and I have a special announcement for you. Today, we will have a costume room open for a reenactment of the 20th century vessel. I encourage everyone to participate."

"Did you hear that?" Toby whispered into Happy's ear. Happy nodded. "We should do that!" He exclaimed.

"No," the mechanic groaned.

"Why not?"

"Me wearing a dress is not my idea of fun or comfort."

"Alright," Toby frowned. But he smiled when he remembered last night. Seeing Happy's happy smile made him the happiest man in the world.

"And what are you smiling about, Doc?"

"The most beautiful smile on the most magnificent woman ever."

Then there was a knock at the door. Happy got up and opened it a crack.

"What do you want, Paige?" She grumbled.

"Good morning to you, too. Sorry, but I was super excited when I heard about the costumes. So I thought the two of us could go down there after breakfast and dress up."

"No," Happy retorted and started closing the slat of wood between them.

"Why not?" Paige asked as she wedges her foot between the door and the wall.

"The only times I will wear dresses are for cases and very special occasions."

"This is a 'very special occasion.'"

"This is a ship, not anything close to that."

Paige smiled. "Happy, you're going to stand out because I bet everyone is going to participate and you'll be the only one wearing completely different stuff."

"See you later," Happy quickly replied and closes the door. 

"So are you going to do it?" Toby asked. 

"Of course not."

Down in the dining room, Sylvester, Cabe, Ralph, Walter, and Paige were enjoying breakfast.

"Isn't it just a clear and peaceful day?" Paige mused. "And it is only the fourth day of the voyage."

The men nodded around her.

"Where are Toby and Happy?" Cabe asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I was up at their room a few minutes ago, it looked like they were still sleeping."

As they all ate, everyone could not help but keep looking out the windows of the Cafe Parisien. A few minutes later, the last two members of Team Scorpion came over and sat down at the grand table. They exchanged small talk as they all finished eating.

"Hey Happy, can you come with me for a minute?" Paige asked as she stood up.

"Sure."

The two women headed upstairs. Paige opened a door to a dark room and signaled Happy in. 

"I know what you're doing, Dineen. I'm not going in." Happy knew that there were costumes in the room. 

Paige smiled sadly, but also mischievously. She started walking away slowly, then she quickly turned around and used all strength she could muster and lifted up Happy.

"What the he-" Happy started to yell. But before she could finish, Paige set her down on a cushioned bench.

"You're going to put on a costume like everyone else or I will hide your tools on a tall spot that you couldn't reach with the tallest ladder."

"Fine. Only because I need my tools like you need Walter," Happy scowled but then grinned at the end.

Paige blushed and turned on the lights. When she was so focused on the costumes, she never noticed Happy slip out. 

"Happy, you'd look amazing in this dress," Paige called, expecting an answer. She turned around and found that the mechanic was gone. 

She stormed out of the room and passed through the the halls of the suites. She pressed an ear to the wall of Toby and Happy's room: nothing. Frustrated, she stomped to the private promenades. She found Happy and Toby leaning against the railing.

"Happy!" Paige yelled, she was mad, enraged. They both turned around. "Where the heck did you go?! I thought I was talking to you the whole time, but I was talking to myself!"

Toby stood up straighter and put an arm around Happy's shoulders. "Take it easy."

"No!" 

Just then, Walter walks over. "What's up with all the yelling?"

Between the three of them, they explained to Walter what happened.

"Okay. I don't understand why you're so aggravated by this, Paige."

"She promised me she would stay." Paige fought back.

"I said 'fine.' I didn't promise," Happy said nonchalantly.

"Can we just forget this?" Toby pleaded. His grip tightened around Happy. "Some of us are trying to find happiness and forget the past."

Walter and Paige could tell he was hinting about Happy. They both nodded and left. Happy and Toby leaned on the railing again.

"You know," Toby said, "I've never seen something so beautiful and stunning and jaw-dropping."

"Yeah, this ocean is amazing."

Toby chuckled. "I wasn't talking about that." He looked over at Happy. "I'm talking about you."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I mean it." He got closer to his love and hugged her. "I love you."

They stayed like that for hours. Before they even knew it, the sun started to set. They went back to their room to get some sleep. 

\--------------------

"Happy," Toby whispered, "Wake up."

Happy groaned. "What time is it?"

"10:35."

"I wanna sleep," she mumbled. 

"Please. There's something I've really wanted to do and I have a feeling that we should do if tonight."

"And what is that?"

" I'll show you."

Toby led Happy through the lit hallways. Eventually, they stood at the very top of the Grand Staircase. 

"Wow," Happy gasped.

"Come on," Toby gripped her hand and they descended the phenomenal stairs. The floor beneath their feet was shimmering and clear of furniture and people. A few lights shine around them. Toby took out his phone and turned on iTunes Radio.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as 'All of Me' by John Legend started to play. Happy smiled and nodded.

They did exactly what they did when the danced in the parking lot at that college. They both decided that this is the best day of their lives. Toby listened to the lyrics and whaipered down into Happy's ear. The two of them moved gracefully around the floor. Minutes passed, almost an hour. Then all of a sudden, a loud boom shook the room.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. We should head back."

As they walked back, everything seemed perfectly fine. 

"We're probably fine," Toby whispered. 

They crawled under the sheets an turned off the lights. Toby kissed Happy's forehead as they fell asleep.

\--------------------

Toby wakes up to a sound of like someone is pouring water in his ears. He looks at the floor and his stomach lurches. Water is flooding and rising each second.

"HAPPY!" He shouts. "HAPPY! HAPPY! WAKE UP!" He hears people shouting and screaming. The bed slides down.

Happy wakes up.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT!" 

Toby jumps out of the bed and picks up Happy. He opens the door. Gallons of water rush in and knock them over. 

"HAPPY!" He yells. He finds her sitting up and in a coughing fit. He picks her up again.

"We'll be fine," Toby whispers. "I promise."


	6. Regrets

Back in LA, if you were to look up into the sky, everything would seem fine. But you could never guess what was happening, history repeating itself: another ship (which so happened to be called Titanic II), sinking.

\--------------------

Toby held Happy with every muscle he could. He ran down the hallway to find a way out, soon. Frigid water was briskly seeping into the ship, damaging doors and windows. For once in her life, Happy was truly scared, terrified. She felt her grip on Toby tighten, fearing what fate or demise that will come for them both. Strangely, there were no other signs of life to be seen; no movement besides the water. The mechanical engineer could barely see a thing, the salt from the water stung her eyes. But from squinting, she saw an opening behind them.

"Toby!" Happy gasped. "There's something back there!"

The psychiatrist turned around and saw what she was talking about. He quickly started to run to it, ignoring the burning in his calves. However, they were now heading toward the lower end of the ship, the end that was almost submerged in the ocean. Slowly, but still pretty fast, the exit was closing up from debris. When they were a few feet away from it, Toby made a decision. The opening wasn't big enough for them both to go through, so Happy would leave that way. He set her on the ground, much to her confusion.

"You are going to leave through here, I'll find another way out." He told her. "This will close up before I will be able to get through."

"No."

"Happy, you need to go," Toby said quietly, but commanding.

"You're coming with me," Happy whispered. Toby shook his head. "You're coming with me!" she repeated, screaming.

"I can't." He felt a tear slide his face. "If you go, I'll know you're safe. Therefore, I will work harder to get out of here." He looked at the opening again. "But if you stay, my head will be occupied."

Happy felt herself start to cry, "Doc-" She couldn't finish her sentence, she wrapped her arms around Toby. "Promise me you will get out. And find me."

"I will."

They let go. Happy crawled through the opening, immediately regretting her decision. She stood up and peeked around the corner. She heard a man shouting.

"Anyone left?! The last boat is going to be released! Last call!"

Happy couldn't get herself to move, Toby said that he would find her. That couldn't happen if she went on a lifeboat. Though her life is important, Toby is more important any day. Happy started to back up, to hide from the man, but ended running into a bell. The bell chimed, sending off a loud ringing noise. The man looked over, and saw her. 

"Come on! This is the last one going out!"

Feeling obligated, Happy went over to him. He told her to step in the boat. 

\--------------------

Toby desperately ran around, thinking of his promise to Happy. He couldn't let her down, especially after seeing her let her walls fall in front of him. All of the sudden, a huge crash was heard. A beam fell from the ceiling, sending a ginormous wave toward him. The wave of frosty water knocked him to the ground. But Toby quickly got back up again, determined. 

\--------------------

"Get in!" The man yelled at Happy. She could not, would not, let herself abandon Toby. Letting her heart guide, she walked away from the railing.

"That's suicide, lady!"

She ignored his comment and kept moving. The ship shifted, causing Happy to slip and slide down to the water. But her quick instincts kicked in. She found a pole and held onto it with her dear might. She eyed the blue aqua below her, shivering at the thought of what could've happened.

"Come on, Toby. I need you to hurry..."

\--------------------

Fortunately, Toby found the one last opening, but it was quickly shrinking. He had to try. He pulled himself through and his hips got stuck. He kept pulling with all his strength; he came out and landed on a box. Toby started to step off, but realized the ground wasn't level, it was slanted. He swiftly looked around for Happy, but he couldn't spot her anywhere.

"Happy!"

"Toby?!" He heard soon after.

"Where are you, Happy?!" He called back.

"Look..." Happy paused to take a breath, strength failing, "...down!"

Toby turned his head to the part tipped into the water. He saw Happy's small figure hanging from a metal pole, dangerously close to the ocean. 

"I'm coming!" Toby yelled.

Happy watched her hands as they turned white as snow. Both hands were losing their grip. "Hurry! My hands are slipping!"

Toby tried his best to think of a way to get down, but he would surely fall. Then, the worst thing possible happened. Happy's hands screeched as they let go of the pole, plummeting her into the water. 

"Toby!"

Then she disappeared under the water.


	7. Reunited?

Toby felt his heart pound out of his chest. He muttered a profanity as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He frantically looked around the quickly sinking ship, trying to find a solution, fast. A few feet away, the psychiatrist noticed a crate, with a long side, which looked like it could be used for flotation. Rolling onto his stomach, he reached forward and pulled the crate closer to him. Using all of his strength, he pulled apart the box and took off the longest and strongest side. Toby tucked the piece of wood under his arm. Suddenly, the ship sharply shifted, sending him off his sturdy stance and into a pile of abandoned suitcases. He bit his lip as pain started shooting up his right leg to his spine.

\--------------------

As soon as Happy hit the water, her joints ached and pained her. When her head went under the water, a mouthful of salt water entered her system. Her head surfaced the water and she inhaled deeply, desperately needing air. She instantly remembered she couldn't swim, so she tried to back float. Deeming it successful, Happy used her arms to propel herself forward.

\--------------------

When Toby recovered from the pain, he didn't bother to check if he had a lasting injury. Still holding the board under his arm, he got close to the railing, looking down into the demeaning water. Taking a deep breath, he held the slat of wood before him and jumped off the ship. The water was colder than he expected, causing him to practically jump when his brain processed the temperature. Toby hauled himself onto the board, his legs hanging off almost completely. 

"Happy!" he called, looking around the vast ocean. "Happy!"

Toby tried kicking himself forward, but that only caused him pain from his right leg again. Instead, he used his arms to paddle. He continued yelling the mechanic's name. After a couple minutes, he noticed a figure floating in the water. 

"Happy!"

No response.

Toby knew it was her, he had a gut feeling.

He paddled faster, heart racing. "Happy! I'm coming!"

Still nothing, not even a flinch. 

When he reached her, he saw that she was floating on her back. With her eyes closed. "Happy..." Toby whispered. He checked for a pulse. Fortunately, he found it, but it wasn't as good as he hoped for. Regretting what he was about to do, he pinched Happy's neck. Her eyes popped open and she was staring at Toby's face. 

"Am I dreaming?" she slurred. Toby smiled as he slid off the board. He pulled Happy toward him and hugged her tight, kissing her head. Happy returned the hug. 

"Are you hurt?" Toby asked when they pulled apart, but he was still holding onto her hand. 

"No. Are you?"

He hesitated, unsure if he should tell her about his leg.

"You are," she answered for him. "Where are you hurt?" Her face grew panicky.

"My right leg. But it's fine," Toby reassured. 

"No, it's not," Happy wiped a tear from her eye. 

 

"Here, I got this," Toby said, pulling the piece of wood closer to them. 

Happy grinned. 

"You can get on first," the psychiatrist commanded. "Then I will right after you."

Happy nodded and pulled herself on with a little help from Toby. Before Toby could get on all the way, the board tipped and they both plunged under the water. Toby surfaced first, then he pulled up Happy, who was coughing up water. 

"So I guess this thing only holds one of us," stated Toby. 

"You should get on, and I'll pull it with me," Happy decided. "You're hurt, so I won't let you."

"But you've been in the water longer than I have. I know you're not going to cave in, so can we at least switch out?" 

"Sure."

Toby climbed on the board and Happy held onto the edge. "You ready?"

Toby nodded.

Happy kicked her legs and used her other arm to pull forward. 

They had a long trip ahead of them.


End file.
